DATE
by haechanoona
Summary: Hanya kegiatan kencan Johnny dan Hansol selama sehari. Kemana saja mereka? SMRookies Fict. Johnny x Hansol. JohnSol couple. Romance, fluff maybe.


**DATE**

 **Cast(s) : Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny, Ji Hansol of SMRookie**

 **Pairing(s) : Johnsol**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff (maybe)**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : para cast milik mereka yang berhak (?) kuhanya meminjam yang bisa dipinjam(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Johnny." Seorang pemuda tinggi bernama lengkap Ji Hansol tampak berdiri di satu sisi tempat tidur. Ia mencoba membangunkan pemuda satunya yang ada masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur.

Hening.

"Seo Youngho." Kali ini Hansol mengguncang pelan tubuh Johnny. Namun pemuda itu tak juga bangun. Ia hanya menggeliat pelan lalu kembali tertidur.

"Astaga. JOHNNY SEO! Bangun!" hilang sudah kesabaran Hansol.

Mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu, bukannya bangun, Johnny malah menarik tangan Hansol hingga pemuda manis itu terjatuh ke ranjang dan menindihnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Hansol dan dijadikannya guling.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Daripada kau berteriak- teriak begitu lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja denganku."

Hansol meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Johnny. Namun nihil. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan Johnny. Akhirnya Hansol menyerah.

"Youngho-ya, bangun lah, ini sudah siang, dua jam lagi kita latihan."

"Lima menit _hyung._ " Johnny mengubah posisi Hansol kesamping sambil tetap memeluknya. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Sekarang, atau tidak ada jatah makan untukmu," ancam Hansol.

"Kau tega kekasihmu yang tampan ini kelaparan _hyung_?"

"Makanya bangunlah."

Dengan enggan akhirnya Johnny membuka matanya. Ia menatap makhluk indah yang ada didepannya. Yang didepannya pun balas menatapnya.

"Mana ciuman selamat pagiku?" pinta Johnny.

Hansol memutar bola matanya malas. Namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Johnny.

"Sudah." Kata Hansol.

"Kurang, sayang." Johnny langsung mendekati Hansol dan memagut bibirnya. Dihisap dan dilumatnya bibir Hansol lembut. Sesekali digigitnya juga bibir pink kekasihnya itu. Hansol hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Johnny. Dibalasnya ciuman itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka larut dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Johnny melepaskan ciumannya dan mencium kening Hansol.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Johnny menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Ini sudah siang bodoh. Cepat bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu makan sana." Hansol bahkan tak membalas senyum Johnny. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar.

Melihat kekasihnya begitu, Johnny jadi _nyesek_. Tapi akhirnya ia bangun juga dari tempat tidur dan bersiap – siap untuk mandi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Johnny keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tampak segar dan wangi. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah. Namun kemudian ia merasa heran. Dorm rasanya sepi sekali, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Dihampirinya Hansol yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"Anak – anak kemana _hyung_?" Tanya Johnny sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hansol.

"Member NCT 127 ke acara musik, _mini rookies_ sekolah, sisanya entah kemana." Jawab Hansol.

Johnny hanya mengangguk – angguk mendengar jawaban Hansol.

"Kau mau kuambilkan makan?" tanya Hansol.

Mendengar tawaran kekasihnya itu tentu saja Johnny langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk – angguk bahagia.

"Kau mau makan disini atau di ruang makan?" tanya Hansol lagi.

"Disini saja," jawab Johnny.

Hansol kemudian berdiri dan pergi kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan Johnny. Tak lama ia sudah kembali dengan sepiring makanan. Diberikannya makanan itu pada Johnny. Johnny menerima makanan itu dengan senang hati dan langsung memakannya.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?" tanya Johnny.

"Aku sudah makan tadi dengan yang lain."

"Ohh..." Johnny kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Hening terasa diruangan itu. Hansol yang fokus menonton tv dan Johnny yang fokus pada makanannya.

Akhirnya makanan Johnny sudah habis, maka ia berdiri dan menuju dapur sekalian mengambil minum dan mencuci peralatan bekas makannya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur Johnny kembali lagi ke ruang tengah.

Hansol masih asyik menonton tv. Johhny jadi bosan sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , hari ini jadwal kita apa?"

"Latihan _dance_ nanti jam 3 sore."

"Ahh, masih lama sekali, sekarang baru jam 12, jalan jalan yuk hyung." Tawar Johnny.

"Mau kemana memangnya?"

"Hmmm... _Itaewon_?"

" _Call_." Hansol langsung menyetujui ajakan Johnny.

Kemudian keduanya segera beranjak dan bersiap – siap. Johnny sudah selesai lebih dulu, ia menunggu Hansol di ruang tengah. Johnny mengenakan sepatu hitam, celana _jeans_ biru robek-robek, kaos abu-abu dan jaket _jeans_ warna biru juga ransel berukuran sedang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa masker hitam dan topi untuk penyamaran.

Tak lama Hansol keluar dari kamar. Johnny langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya itu. Hansol tampak manis mengenakan sepatu putih, _skinny jeans_ warna hitam, dan kaos strip putih-biru tua juga ransel yang sama dengan milik Johnny hanya saja warnanya putih. Tentu saja dengan masker hitam dan topi seperti Johnny.

"Sudah siap _hyung_?" tanya Johnny yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hansol.

" _Kaja._ " Johhny menghampiri Hansol dan kemudian menggandeng tangannya keluar _dorm_.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar _dorm_ dan menuju ke halte terdekat untuk naik bus. Beruntungnya mereka, begitu sampai di halte ternyata bus tujuan mereka sudah datang. Maka mereka segera menaiki bus itu.

Perjalanan mereka terbilang lancar, dalam waktu 20 menit mereka sudah sampai di _Itaewon_. Johnny dan Hansol begitu turun dari bus langsung disuguhi pemandangan keramaian _Itaewon_.

"Mau kemana dulu?" Hansol bertanya pada Johnny.

"Jalan saja dulu, nanti kalau ada yang menarik kita berhenti."

" _Arraseo._ "

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri sepanjang jalan _Itaewon_. Dikanan – kiri mereka nampak banyak jajaran toko dan para pedagang yang menjajakan dagangannya. Johnny mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng Hansol. Namun Hansol menepis tangan Johnny.

"Jangan menggandengku, kita ditempat umum. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" bisik Hansol cemas.

"Tidak akan ketahuan sayang, percaya padaku." Kata Johnny menenangkan Hansol. Tangannya kembali meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan menggandengnya. Kali ini Hansol pasrah saja –walau dalam hati ia senang sih. Mereka kembali melanjutkkan perjalanan.

"Youngho-ya, ayo masuk kesitu." Hansol menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian yang berada di depan mereka.

" _Eo_." Johnny mengangguk.

Sambil masih bergandengan, mereka berdua memasuki toko itu. Perhatian Hansol langsung tertuju pada pakaian pakaian yang terpajang disana. Dengan semangat ia segera berjalan kearah pakaian-pakaian itu. Dan tanpa sadar juga melepaskan tautan tangan Johnny. Johnny hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu memang sangat suka dengan _fashion_. Ia berjalan santai mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

Kini Hansol tampak sibuk melihat-lihat pakaian. Walau wajahnya tertutup masker, Johnny tau, kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang tersenyum senang. Maka Johnny membiarkan kekasihnya asyik dengan kegiatan itu.

"Youngho-ya, ini bagus tidak?" tanya Hansol sambil menunjukkan sebuah sweater berwarna hijau muda kepada Johnny.

Johnny hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Johnny.

"Hmm? _Molla_. Ehehe."

"Kenapa?"

" _Gwaenchanha_."

Hansol kembali melanjutkan acara melihat-lihatnya. Johnny sendiri mulai merasa bosan, jadi ia berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan Hansol dan ikut melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada disitu. Namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, jadi ia kembali lagi ke Hansol

"Ayo ketempat lain saja."

"Kau tidak jadi beli yang tadi?"

"Tidak jadi. Hehe.." Hansol menggandeng tangan Johnny keluar dari toko itu. Johnny hanya mengikuti saja, tapi ia senang, Hansol menggandeng tangannya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka memasuki berbagai macam toko, setiap ada satu toko yang menarik perhatian maka akan mereka masuki. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka hingga tanpa sadar-

"Youngho-ya, sekarang jam berapa?" tiba-tiba Hansol bertanya.

"Ng? Jam 4 hyung. Santai saja ini kan masih so-" perkataan Johnny terhenti. Ia teringat sesuatu.

 _Oh shit._ Mereka terlambat latihan. Harusnya mereka latihan pukul 3 sore, dan sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Salahkan toko-toko yang menarik perhatian mereka hingga membuat mereka lupa diri.

"Hee? Kita terlambat latihan! _Eotteokhae_?" Hansol jadi panik.

"Err... daripada kita berangkat sekarang dan pasti kita baru sampai jam 5 lalu kita dimarahi Toni _hyung_. Kita bolos saja bagaimana?" Johnny mencoba memerikan solusi.

"Kau yakin mau bolos?"

"Yahh, daripada kena amuk? Hehehe..." Johnny menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa garing.

"Yasudahlah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau yang tanggung jawab ya," kata Hansol.

"Tenang saja _hyung,_ aku kan calon suami yang baik, masa hal begini saja aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, bagaimana nanti nasib anak-anak kita kalau aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Terserah kau saja Seo Youngho.." Hansol memutar bola matanya malas. Yah, walau dalam hati ia tersipu dengan perkataan Johnny sih.

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali berjalan-jalan. Namun setelah daritadi berjalan, lama-lama hansol merasa capek juga. Jadi begitu ia menemukan tempat duduk ia langsung duduk disitu. Johnny sendiri tentu juga merasa capek, jadi ia ikut duduk di sebelah Hansol.

" _Hyung_ , lapar tidak?" tanya Johnny.

"Tidak terlalu sih, tapi yang jelas aku haus." Jawab Hansol.

" _Arra._ Tunggu sebentar hyung, kucarikan minuman." Johhny beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eum. Jangan lama-lama Youngho-ya."

Johnny membuat gestur OK dengan tangannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hansol sendirian. Sepeninggal Johnny, Hansol melihat-lihat suasana sekitar _Itaewon_. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tidak memainkan ponselnya, ia memang sengaja meninggalkannya di _dorm_.

10 menit kemudian Johnny sudah kembali, ditangannya ada dua kaleng jus dan _tteokbokki_. Johnny duduk disebelah Hansol lalu kemudian memberikan salah satu kaleng jus itu setelah sebelumnya membukanya. Hansol menerima kaleng jus yang diberikan Johnny lalu langsung meminumnya.

" _Gomawo_." Kata Hansol.

" _Anything for you, babe._ " Jawab Johnny sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ini, makan dulu, mumpung masih panas." Johnny menyodorkan bungkusan _tteokbokki_ yang tadi dibelinya. Hansol membuka maskernya dan mengambil _tteokbokki_ yang dipegang Johnny lalu mulai memakannya. Johnny sendiri juga mulai ikut memakannya. Sambil makan dan minum, mereka ngobrol berdua. Sesekali Hansol akan tertawa kalo medengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Johnny.

Hingga kemudian terdengar suara musik yang cukup keras. Keduanya menoleh mencari sumber musik itu. Rupanya musik itu berasal dari segerombolan pemuda yang akan menampilkan tarian mereka. Memang biasanya setiap sore menjelang malam banyak yang melakukan aksi _street dance._

Para pemuda itu mulai menampilkan aksinya, secara bergantian mereka memamerkan kemampuan menari mereka. Mereka semua benar-benar berbakat, Hansol sampai terpesona melihatnya. Dan tanpa sadar jadi mengabaikan Johnny.

Johnny yang sadar ia diabaikan kekasihnya jadi kesal sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang cukup brilian mencul di otaknya. Ia berdiri lalu kemudian berjalan kearah pemuda-pemuda yang sedang menari itu. Hansol yang sadar Johnny pergi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Johnny, maka mau tak mau ia berdiri juga dan menyusul Johnny.

"Hei, bolehkan aku ikut menari disitu?" Johhny yang menghampiri salah seorang pemuda yang tidak sedang menari.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa menari setelah temanku selesai." Jawab pemuda yang bernama Hoseok itu.

"Baiklah terimakasih." Kata Johnny.

"Youngho-ya, kau mau apa?" tanya Hansol yang kini sudah berada di samping Johnny.

"Lihat saja nanti~." Jawab Johnny.

Hansol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Johnny. Namun ia diam saja, ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, sekarang giliranmu." Hoseok memanggil Johnny.

"Baiklah." Johnny melepas ranselnya dan menyuruh Hansol melepas ranselnya juga. Walaupun bingung, Hansol tetap melepas ranselnya juga. Kemudian ia menarik Hansol dan berjalan ketengah kerumunan.

"Youngho-ya, kau mau apa?" tanya Hansol kebingungan.

"Ikuti saja yang akan kulakukan hyung." Jawab Johnny misterius.

Kini Johnny dan Hansol sudah berdiri di tengah kerumunan itu. Johnny memberikan kode bahwa ia siap, tak lama kemudian musik mulai terdengar. Johnny segera menari begitu musik terdengar. Hansol yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu akhirnya mengerti. Ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan ikut menari.

Keduanya bergerak lincah dan membentuk sebuah harmoni. Walaupun keduanya menari secara _free-style_ namun gerakan keduanya sangat kompak. Hal itu membuat kerumunan yang melihat _street_ dance itu semakin ramai. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan menyaksikan aksi Johnny dan Hansol.

Hingga akhirnya mereka merasa lelah dan akhirnya membungkukkan badan tanda penampilan mereka sudah selesai. Tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar saat mereka mengakhiri penampilan mereka itu. Penari lain langsung menggantikan posisi Johnny dan Hansol. Johnny dan Hansol berjalan beriringan keluar dari kerumunan itu.

"Wah, penampilanmu benar-benar hebat." Kata pemuda Hoseok.

"Ah, terima kasih, kau juga tak kalah hebat." Jawab Johnny.

Johnny dan Hansol mengambil ransel mereka lalu keduanya berpamitan pada Hoseok. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju halte bus. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Untunglah mereka tidak perlu menunggu bus lama seperti waktu berangkat tadi. Jadi mereka langsung naik ke bus dan duduk di bangku kosong yang tersedia.

"Youngho-ya, makan malam mau makan apa?" Hansol bertnya pada Johnny.

"Mmm, kau mau apa?" Johnny balik bertanya.

"Hmm... Masak _ramyun_ di _dorm_ saja ya? Aku malas keluar lagi.."

" _Call._ " Jawab Johnny.

Sisa perjalanan mereka diselimuti keheningan. Walau hanya berjalan-jalan dan menari, namun mereka cukup merasa lelah. Hansol menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Johnny. Walaupun mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tapi tangan mereka yang bertaut itu cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di halte tujuan mereka. Keduanya segera turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju _dorm_ mereka.

Sesampainya di _dorm_ , keduanya menaruh ransel dan melepas topi serta masker mereka. Setelah itu keduanya menuju ke dapur. Hansol memasak air dan Johnny mengambil _ramyun_ yang terletak di lemari dapur.

"Pakai telur tidak?" tanya Hansol.

"Pakai, biar lebih enak." Jawab Johnny.

Maka Hansol membuka kulkas dan mengambil telur dari situ.

Johnny membuka bungkus _ramyun_ dan memasukkan mie ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih itu. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah dirasa mienya sudah cukup empuk, ia memasukkan bumbunya dan mengaduk mie di panci itu. Hansol berdiri di sebelah Johnny, saat dirasanya mienya sudah hampir siap, ia memecahkan telur dan memasukkannya kedalam mie. Akhirnya mienya pun siap. Johnny membwa panci mie itu ke ruang makan dan hansol mengambil mangkok, sumpit serta sendok lalu menyusul Johnny ke ruang makan.

" _Hyung,_ tidak usah pakai mangkoknya satu untuk berdua saja biar romantis." Kata Johnny.

" _Nee_." Hansol menysul Johnny ke ruang makan dan duduk disebelahnya. Ditaruhnya peralatan makan yang tadi diambilnya.

Johnny mulai menyendok mie yang ada didalam panci dan menaruhnya ke mangkok. Ia meniup-niup mienya agar mendingin lalu kemudian menyumpitnya. Kembali ditiupnya mie itu, lalu disuapkannya ke Hansol.

" _Hyung_ , aaaaa"

Hansol menoleh kepada Johnny lalu menelan mie yang disuapkan Johnny padanya.

"Panas tidak?" tanya Johnny.

Hansol yang masih sibuk mengunyah mie hanya mengangguk. Setelah selesai mengunyah, Hansol ganti menyumpit mi dan ditiupnya agar mienya mendingin. Lalu disuapkannya mie itu ke Johnny. Johnny langsung menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Begitulah, mereka memakan mie itu dengan saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Sesekali keduanya mengobrol.

Akhirnya acara makan mereka sudah selesai. Keduanya membersihkan bekas makan mereka dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring lalu mencucinya.

"Setelah ini mau apa?" tanya Johnny sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap.

"Mandi. Badanku rasanya lengket semua." Jawab Hansol.

"Wah, kebetulan aku juga mau mandi, jadi..." Johnny menyeringai.

"Jadi?" Hansol belum ngeh.

"Ayo mandi bersama."

Hansol terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

" _Call_." Hansol berjalan mendahului Johnny dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Seringaian Johnny semakin lebar, segera disusulnya kekasihnya itu, dan-

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

END

.

.

 **Maaf buat yg merasa req ff ini kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan dan php yg berkepanjangan xD**

 **Jangan kapok ya(?) :3**

 **So, mind to review? ;)**


End file.
